The Misadventures of 2 couples
by Ales Mansay the evil Picori
Summary: Rayman and Link get a date when they need one the most! WARNING: Contains yaoi boyxboy don't like, don't read! Also has Mr. Dark!
1. The Awkward Date

**The Awkward Date.**

Link and Rayman were eating out at the Cafe in Hyrule. Rayman sighed" I wish I had a date…." Rayman sadly agreed. They sighed together… nearby where the two boys didn't notice two tall male figures staring at them and laughed darkly with each other…

Link and Rayman were walking in the park when each of them got a text on their phone, " Come to park at 8pm if you want a date!" Link looked with confusion at Rayman...What!?

Meanwhile….

Mr. Dark and Vaati were in the lair of darkness( they were villains) Mr. Dark laughed" This will be fun!" but Vaati replied" I actually like Link, I think he's a wonderful person!" Mr. Dark did a facepalm he sneered" It's genuine you idiot! Now stop whining Elf boy!" Vaati cried" I'm a Minish! Get it right!" Mr. Dark glared" What's the difference!"

Later…..

Vaati put on the Minish cap to make him look mature because he normally looks like a violet rabbit with purple hair and red eyes! He put tree sap to gel his hair and sprayed blue rose perfume to make him smell nice! Mr. Dark sighed while he put artificial hair gel in his hair and put black rose perfume made by himself on to him smell nice!

At 8pm….

Rayman in a purple tux. and Link in a pine green tux. waited patiently for their blind dates. Rayman whimpered" We were tricked!" Mr. Dark was behind Rayman he replied" Hey! Handsome!" hugging him gently, he smiled" Ready for our date?" stroking his soft face! Link asked" Then who will be here for me!?" Behind him slowly came a bat with a big eye it sneered" _Hello...Link!" _Link saw the bat and screamed" Don't eat me!" The bat turned into Vaati, then he smiled" Hi...my little Linky!"nibbling Link's earlobe teasingly.. Rayman and Link sighed they both said" Well we got dates!" Link laughed" Well they aren't raisins!" Vaati cried" Link! You are dead for that!"

Insert fancy restaurant….

Link gobbled like a horse with the food while Vaati stared with affection he smiled gently" I love you Link…" Link scoffed filled with food said" Huh?" Vaati sighed weakly" No wonder you never have a date…" Link glared but he sadly saw how upset Vaati was… Link cupped Vaati's face he smiled" I Love you too…" then they kissed passionately.

Meanwhile…..

Rayman was blushing crimson at Mr. Dark's poetry, Mr. Dark purred" You are so cute when you blush…." Rayman softly kissed Mr. Dark's cheek and Mr. Dark responds by kissing him passionately.

End of Ch.1


	2. It's not Fair!

Ch.2

It's Not Fair!

Link woke up at 3pm he cried" Damn it! It's that late!?" he got up, putting his clothes and running outside to see his friends! Link was running outside he found a note in his bag it said " I'm going to school for you so don't worry!" Link stared at the note with lot a lot of confusion…

An a hour later….

Link and his best friend were playing cards, Link sighed" These cards are useless!" throwing them with frustration! His best friend laughed" I win again!" Link growled" We'll see!" but then a cute creature with red eyes came in and replied" Hello?" Link's friend smiled" Hello cutie!" Vaati stuttered" I'm not cute!" Link coughed awkwardly...Then Link's friend smiled" I'll see you later!" walking out…..After he left Link coughed wildly! Vaati took out a liver tasting cough bottle and gave some to him! Link cried" Ewwwww! that's yuck!" Vaati cried" You're sick! Go into bed!"

Later…..

Link was in a huge bed filled with teddies, like, rabbits, ponies(Vaati is a brony, his favourite is Rarity.) Vaati came in with some warm soup, tea and treats! Link smiled" Thank you Vaati!" Vaati then smiled"You're welcome!" kissing Link's cheek and then he put the minish cap on his head turning into his powerful form! He watched Link sipping his soup when the soup dribbled down his chin! Vaati giggled" Oh! My.. Let me feed you.." while licking the soup off his face.

Vaati took the spoon from Link's hand he smiled " would you like me to feed you through my mouth.." he put the soup into his mouth then kissed Link sweetly while Link had something to eat while Vaati got what he wanted…..

At night…

Link watched television for a while when Vaati snuggled in with him he smiled" How are you?" kissing his cheek very gently then hugging him affectionately… Link sighed " nothing much.." Vaati adorable crimson eyes stared back at Link like as if he was saying " Really?" then he cupped Link's face in his hands he purred " You're so cute when you space out!" kissing Link's hand softly. Link stroked Vaati's lavender locks gently, his hair was so soft and bouncy… Vaati sighed " Link? I'm making you a bath with lots of bubbles and little cute duckies but don't touch Violet that's my duck!

In the bath…..

Link was scrubbing his body with a sponge shaped as a diamond and playing with his golden duck named Yellow zap! The door suddenly knocked! Vaati smiled " Honey? May I come in!" Link replied " sure." Vaati came in he asked " May I join you?" Link smiled " Go ahead!" Vaati undressed his velvet cloak and his burgundy pants showing his pale white anatomy while Link drooled with trance of his beautiful physique! Vaati slowly went into the warm water, the water was hot but not boiling. Vaati moaned softly with the pleasure of warm water entering his skin pores.. Link stroked Vaati's pale abdomen, it was so crafted as if he was sculpted by Michelangelo! Vaati just then asked a random question " what kind of music do you like?" Link replied " Let's see I like rock, certain pop icons, and rap!" Vaati smiled " Well, I like Classical, heavy metal and techno!" Vaati then murmured softly into Link's ear " Let me kiss you!" kissing him with passion! His tongue stroked Link's teeth and coiled his soft tasting muscle around Link's tongue he moaned with pleasure! Link pulled Vaati's neck to deepen the kiss! They snogged for about 15 minutes until they released from each other! Link panted with exhaustion " Vaati-kun! you are amazing!" Vaati with more breath breathed " You too! Link-chan!" They looked at each other and smiled " I love you!" to each other!

Next morning….

Link woke up he smiled " Good morning! Vaatie-chan!" smiling at his partner who had his lavender hair covering his face smiled " Good morning! My hero!" kissing him softly with affection! He then felt Link's forehead he smiled " You are better! You should go to school!"

At school…..

At the man club…..

Link smiled " It's so good not to be not single, a person like Vaati is worth living for!" as he listened to awesome music like 30 seconds to mars! Link fantasised about Vaati in a beautiful tuxedo with lavender plants surrounding him! Vaati whispered " I love you Link!" while winking mischievously he grabbed Link by the collar pushing him to the ground! He started to take Link's clothes off! Vaati purred " Oh! That body!" but before Vaati could do anything Link awoke because that Mr. Jones woke up Link from his dream about his sexy partner Vaati! Mr. Jones snapped " Have your dreams at home!" Link sighed with cheek " I don't need to, my partner is always there so I don't need to!" Mr. Jones glared " Well, aren't you lucky! Link Smith!" Roody Link's best friend cried " You have a partner!? That's not fair!" while sulking with jealousy!

Later…..

During lunch Link and Roody ate tacos when Link heard a student saying " the new student is so gorgeous! I mean the hair, the eyes and his perfect skin! Link glared at the student who was there he snarled " What's his name!?" The student replied " Uhh...Vaati?" Link glared " That's MY man!" A voice replied " Jealous huh? That make me smile!" it was Vaati-kun!

End of Ch.2


End file.
